Infernape vs Sun Wukong
Infernape vs Sun Wukong is Peep4Life's fifty-second DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 7! Pokemon vs RWBY! Battle hardened monkeys engage in a battle full of... monkey business? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED 'DBX ' Fight At a fruit market, Sun Wukong was merely minding his own business. He let his mind wander and also let his tail too. The tail coiled itself around an apple gently until a loud "HEY" forced him to rush. As the stowaway went to run, the trainer turned to his Pokemon companion. "After him, Infernape!" The Flame Pokemon gave chase, pursuing Sun onto a roof. "Wow. You're really going to make me work for this, aren't you?" Sun laughed, spinning his staff. Infernape eyed up the weapon, before lunging. 'Here we go! ' Wasting no time, Infernape went for Mach Punch which was blocked easily by Sun. The Faunus then used his tail to tug Infernape's leg, destroying his base. Infernape fell to a knee before using Flame Wheel to free himself and send Sun off the roof to another. As Infernape pursued, Sun smashed his staff into the floor, the explosion from which sent Infernape flying. Sun then used his gun-chucks and fired on the fire type, pushing him back. Sun then tried an ambitious swing with the staff, but Infernape delivered Fury Swipes followed by Flare Blitz, scorching the Faunus. "This got heated in a hurry." Sun admitted with a smile. He engaged Infernape hand to hand again, trading punches and kicks. Infernape tried a Fire Spin, but Sun flipped over him and the attack and slammed the staff in the back of the Pokemon. Sun then dropped the staff at the floor, sending Infernape into the air. The two clashed midair, as the gun-chucks and a Close Combat clashed. The two monkeys ducked and weaved between attacks, determined to outdo the other. The advantage fell to Sun when Infernape's defences were lowered. A kick to the chest sent Infernape to his front. Blocking an incoming staff shot, Infernape used Fire Spin, pushing Sun away. The Pokemon then stood and fired an Ember, which the staff defended against. Sun then used his semblance, and two visions of the faunus sent the Pokemon toppling off the roof, where he crashed into a cart. Sun landed before him, firing from his gun-chucks with each pellet matching swipes from Infernape's Acrobatics attack. Sun used his tail to grab Infernape's hand and dragged the fire type onto the floor. In retaliation, Infernape attacked with Flare Blitz, again burning Sun. With the pain building, Infernape fell back on his most unstable ability: Blaze! Infernape exploded in a burst of fire and lunged with Mach Punch. Sun was taken back, the move so fast he wouldn't have processed it if not for the impact. Sun crashed into a wall and barely blocked an incoming Fury Swipes with his staff. After firing more shots from the gun-chucks, Infernape used Flare Blitz one more time. The shots fell silent and when the flames subsided, only the staff with burned edges remained. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights